


Unexpected Outcome

by MarcusRowland



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dogma (1999)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-12
Updated: 2003-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death is her gift...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Outcome

"Dawn, I have to do this..."

Buffy leaps, crucified in fire. The portal closes. She remains, unhurt, suspended in the air. Dawn looks at her, smiles, floats towards her, says nothing. Together they glide down.

"She remembers who She is now," says the winged stranger who has just appeared. "You gave your life for Her, She won't forget it."

Dawn touches Spike. He glows, coughs, and starts to breathe, feels a soul. She looks sadly at Ben, touches him. A confused platypus scampers away.

The angel says "Time to go." He and Dawn float up into the sky and vanish.


End file.
